


3 A.M. Soulmates

by full_blown_panic



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/full_blown_panic/pseuds/full_blown_panic
Summary: Freddie and Jim pull an all nighter.





	3 A.M. Soulmates

Even though the exhaustion makes his fingers ache and the back of his head feel numb, Freddie would easily say that all-nighters are his favorite kind of nights.

Because even though his eyes are tired and his brain feels dead from lack of sleep, the fact that Jim is right next to him and feeling just as drained but determined to stay awake to keep him company as Freddie works on his song makes it worth it.

When Jim gets tired, he gets goofy. He starts randomly giggling and he'll find the most mundane things the funniest, so if Freddie accidentally lets out a swear or he presses a wrong piano key, he'll start chuckling like he's 9 years old again and the world is his playground and everything is joyous at that moment when Freddie grins back at him, because Jim's laugh is contagious and there's no way Freddie could ever resist smiling back. It's one of his favorite qualities about him. Laughing with him about nothing in the middle of the night is one of the most cherished memories Freddie has.

There's just something so serene in the atmosphere when it's nearly two in the morning and both men have been cramped inside their flat for hours, and there are take-out boxes and empty food wrappers scattered across the tables and crumpled-up papers thrown left and right as Freddie tried to throw them into the wastebasket and missed. There is just something so alluring when Freddie's hands are gracing their way along the piano keys and Jim is laid out on top of the Piano in front of him, draping like a lady from the black-and-white movies of the Victorian era, except he's only half as pretty because there are crumbs on the end of his mouth and his hair's a mess from how many times he's run his hand through it.

Another favorite thing about these all-nighters is that as the hours tick by Freddie's brain starts melting bit by bit with each one and so does Jim's which means his filter starts to get removed and then he'll start talking and asking questions about the utmost random and strange things, but Freddie enjoys the conversations because, with each question, he gets to know a little bit more about Jim and how his brain works.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Jim asks him one night when they both decided to pull an all-nighter because Freddie had to come up with a new song for the new album and the deadline was in two days and he couldn't afford to try and press for more time. So, he asked Jim to keep him company as he wrote it.

"Not really," Freddie admits.

"Why?"

"I don't think there is a higher power that necessarily controls the destiny of each and every individual and connects each one to each other by heart and proclaim them to be lovers by fate," Freddie says. "But... I guess it's more fun and makes life more interesting if you do believe in stuff like that so I can understand why other people would, but it's just so hopelessly romantic. I don't find the appeal for myself."

It's quiet for a moment. Freddie uses big words a lot when he's tired and sometimes it stumps Jim for a couple of seconds.

Then, he says, "I guess that makes sense. But yeah, it is a lot more fun if you believe in stuff like soulmates, or like the zodiac and astrology stuff."

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Freddie throws the question back at him.

Jim sits up at that, and the joints in his neck and back crack from the change in position because for the past thirty minutes he's been sprawled awkwardly on the piano in front of him.  Jim looks at Freddie with his big doe brown eyes that melt him like warm chocolate.

"Yeah, I do. I believe there's a person out there for everyone, and that everyone has someone. Like some people say they're going to be forever alone and stuff, but that's not true."

Freddie snorts out a laugh. "Except for me. I'm probably going to grow up to become that crazy dog guy that everyone always dreads."

"No, you wouldn't," Jim says with a grin. "You're a cat person. You'd be the crazy cat guy."

Freddie chuckles at that because it's true - Jim knows just how many cats Freddie wanted. He knew what he would name every single one of them.  Sure, Freddie had 5 currently but that wasn't enough. He wanted 5 more.

One time Jim told him that "you're gonna drain all our money because you're gonna spoil our cats too much," and it took Freddie a minute to realize that Jim had inferred to the future of cats as something they'd be doing together. It definitely is something that's been in the back of Freddie's mind ever since.

"Maybe one of my Cats will be my soulmate," Freddie says thoughtfully.

"Then where would I go?" Jim asks, jokingly hurt, and lets out a laugh. Freddie laughs with him, but he's grateful that it's somewhat dark and Jim can't see how red his face had turned at that comment.

There are a few minutes of quiet then, the only noise is Freddie slowly tapping the piano keys as he tries to come up with a melody and when he blinks, he realizes that he is very tired. The clock across the room reads 2:35 AM, and he's only about a two-thirds of the way done with the song.

"I don't know," Freddie suddenly says. "Sometimes I like to think I have a soulmate, though at the same time I can't imagine myself having one. It's such an ambiguous concept, and I don't think I'm attractive enough, or interesting enough anyway."

"You are though," Jim replies, his eyes flickering to Freddie's. He reaches over with a single finger and boops him on the nose. "You're more than enough."

Freddie simply stares at the other man, and Jim chuckles. He turns to jump off the piano and moves to the couch near the window and curls up along the pillows. When their eyes meet, Freddie distinctly thinks of  _big ole cat eyes_ and wonders if there's any connection between that and his reason for loving cats so much. It would explain a lot.

As the night goes on, they trade questions back and forth until finally nearly 3:30 AM Freddie finally finishes. He's exhausted, and when Jim invites Freddie to sit next to him on the couch, he complies easily, letting Jim's arm go around his shoulder. Freddie lays his head on the other man's chest and he lets out a sigh at the sound of Jims heart beating.

"I think you are my soulmate," Jim mumbles quietly. Sleepiness is taking over his voice and he's laid back on a few pillows, but his eyes are looking at Freddie carefully and cutely.

"I think you are mine too," Freddie replies looking up, and there's something candy-sweet that's melting at the core of him because of the eyes staring back at him.

"What happened to not believing?" Jim teases softly, and one of his fingers is tracing circles on Freddie's chest. Freddie faintly feels the shape of a heart, though it could be his mind playing tricks on him. He's so tired, and the room is so dark, except for the few rays of moonlight that shine through the window and illuminate Jim's figure.

"Well, Jim Hutton," Freddie said, smiling, and there's something about the smile that flashes across his face that makes Jim impossibly happy.

"You just might make me believe in soulmates."

**Author's Note:**

> hi I hope you enjoyed this messy fluff thing I thought of last night. I should probably focus on my other writing now oOPS
> 
> anyway, just to clear any confusion they aren't together at first until the end so uhyeah <3


End file.
